


Of Course, Anytime

by kuraleap52



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Near Death, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: And the cursing went on and on when Josh lifted him up off the ground. Eli stumbled into Josh's arms. Josh caught him and moved him over towards the bike so he could lean on it."Alright, I'm gonna drive, but you gotta hold on to me as tight as you can, okay? I'll get us to the High School as fast as possible," Josh assured him."'Mk," Eli croaked, slowly lifting his leg up and over his bike. Josh did the same. Eli wrapped his arms around Josh's torso and connected his hands together."Hold on!" Josh gave him one final warning before starting up and riding the bike.
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan & Josh Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	Of Course, Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I just got motivation to write about Eli after seeing two tiktoks about him. HE DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"All right. Get in," Eli instructed his taller friend, opening the cage for him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Josh asked with a hesitant tone. Eli chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I saw it in Star Wars." Josh sighed, Eli's comparison not giving Josh confidence. "You're gonna be like Chewbacca."

"Oh, what? And you're gonna be Han Solo?" Josh laughed, climbing into the cage.

"Hell to the fuckin' yeah!" Eli smiled, shutting the cage door on top of Josh. "Alright. Time to get into character," Eli raised his eyebrows and smiled, something about playing Baron Triumph was exhilarating to him. He grabbed his mask and adjusted the straps.

"You better not stab me in the back," Josh warned, getting serious.

"Trust me, if I were to stab you, I'd do it right in your dumb face." Josh gave a look of playful hurt, tilting his head to the side with eyes that said, _'yeah, fuck you.'_ Eli just smiled and held out a hand for Josh to fist bump. Josh smiled, giving in and fist bumping him. Eli slid the mask onto his face and got ready to become Baron Triumph once again.

"This plan is gonna kill!" Eli exclaimed, the mask straining his voice. He walked up alongside his bike. "Where the fuck are my keys?" He searched in his pocket for said keys before being unexpectedly tackled by a familiar face: Jaden Hoyles. The tackle sent both guys up and over Eli's bike, both ending up going down hard on the ground.

"Hey!" Josh yelled, banging on the cage.

"Agh, what are you doing?" Eli tried asking, but his voice was strained and unable to really understand. The two got into a wrestling match on the ground and Hoyles ended up pinning Eli down.

"Die, Baron Triumph. Die!" 

"Hoyles, you twat, that's not Burr! That's Eli Cardashyan!" Josh explained, still trapped in the cage. Hoyles took a look at Josh for the first time, his knife just inches away from stabbing Eli's face. To confirm what Josh said was true, Hoyles took of Eli's mask to reveal none other than the kid he used to bully himself.

"'Sup, turd?" Eli gave him a shit eating grin.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Hoyles exclaimed, getting off of Eli and looking over at Josh before fleeing the scene.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" Josh yelled, still unable to get the cage open.

"Yeah! You better fuckin' run!" Eli taunted him, the shit eating grin still on his face.

"Hoyles, you asshole! Hey!" Josh called after the guy he hated, asking the opposite of what Eli had said. "Get back here! Let me out!" Josh eventually got the cage open and quickly hopped out. "Hoyles!" But Hoyles had ran pretty far away. Only, unfortunately for him, he didn't see it coming when a giant mutant pug came out of nowhere and tackled him. "Holy shit!"

"Ooh! Goddamn!" Eli cringed at the scene.

"Mutant pug mating season," Josh observed, seeing the disturbing pug humping a defensless Hoyles, who was crying and begging the pug to stop.

Eli watched the scene in awe before Josh came running over to him, extending his hand on Eli's back to help him sit up.

"I'm the Lord of Illusion," Eli laughed. "I even fooled Hoyles!" The two couldn't help but keep looking at the scene going on with Hoyles and the pug, feeling that karma had come Hoyles' way for the bullying he did.

Eli grinded his teeth and scrunched his nose, feeling extreme pain as he tried to sit up more. And that's when he saw it. Blood. A whole lot of it all over his hands. He'd been stabbed. The two of them instantly started freaking out, neither really knowing what to do. Eli started hyperventilating, his whole body shaking with each breath. Josh looked him over, his eyes freaking out but his tone somewhat steady.

"Nah, man. It's fine," Josh reassured Eli, although he was more reassuring himself. His voice was shaky and he stumbled on his words. Eli continued to freak out, as he had barely heard Josh's words over his own head starting to spin. "I got you. Uh...Uh..." Josh looked around for anything that could possibly help in their situation. But there was nothing. Only trees surrounded them. The school was another few miles away, but Josh was confident. Eli’s body was in Josh’s lap, being cradled by Josh’s arms. "Eli, hey! I'm going to get you help, okay? Just sit up, ma-" 

"Ahh, fuck! Shit!" Eli cried out in pain as Josh sat him up. And the cursing went on and on when Josh lifted him up off the ground. Eli stumbled into Josh's arms. Josh caught him and moved him over towards the bike so he could lean on it. 

"Alright, I'm gonna drive, but you gotta hold on to me as tight as you can, okay? I'll get us to the High School as fast as possible," Josh assured him. 

"'Mk," Eli croaked, slowly lifting his leg up and over his bike. Josh did the same. Eli wrapped his arms around Josh's torso and connected his hands together.

"Hold on!" Josh gave him one final warning before starting up and riding the bike.

* * *

It took six agonizing minutes, but finally the boys had reached the High School. Josh quickly hopped off the bike and helped guide a nearly unconscious Eli off of it too. Once Eli was off of it, Josh wrapped Eli's arm around his own shoulder and began walking with Eli, his own hands helping take some of Eli's weight too.

"Eli? You awake?" Eli hummed in response. Josh sighed, knowing Eli didn't have much time left. He picked up his pace and they managed to walk inside the building. To Josh's surprise, no one was guarding the doors or hallways. Relieved, he walked fast to the athletic trainer's office to get a first aid kit.

Josh sat Eli down in the athletic trainer's chair and started rummaging through the first aid kit. He grabbed what he needed, which was a needle, some thread, and some alcohol. He lifted up Eli's shirt and cringed at the bloody mess it was. Luckily for Eli, the stab wound didn't go through his back and didn't hit any organs. Josh picked up some gauze and poured the alcohol on it.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," Josh warned his friend before wiping the wound clean. Eli swore like a sailor, all sorts of profanity making its way out. His back arched and his hands grew white as they were gripped so hard into the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Sorry, sorry," Josh sympathized, awkwardly patting his friend's hand before getting ready to stitch up the wound. "Sorry again in advance." 

Josh worked for minutes delicately weaving the needle and thread, tying Eli's skin back together. Eli's grip remained extremely tight on the chair's arms and grimaced every time the needle dug into his skin. For both boys it was a long and grueling time before Josh had finally finished.

"Done!" Josh told him, grabbing his friends arm and squeezing it while with a smile of relief. Eli let out a big sigh, heavily breathing due to all the pain and trauma he had just gone through. He threw his head back against the chair to catch his breath. Josh put away the first aid kit and cleaned up all the bloody gauzes. He wiped all the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go search the school and see if I can find anybody. You just...see if you can find some pain meds?" Josh shrugged his shoulders. He was about to walk away before Eli called after him.

"Hey, Josh?" Josh turned around and looked at him. Eli gave him a small smile, still heavily breathing and eyes half shut. "Thank you." Josh smiled back at him and nodded a look that said, _'of course, anytime.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh not only did Eli deserve better, but the pairing of Josh abs Eli deserved better! You can’t just give us a flashback scene of them playing cards and then just KILL OFF ELI. So cruel imo. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Criticism and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
